Widowmaker Turret
The Widowmaker Turret is one of the new weapons in Conduit 2.Nintendo Power (May 2010), page 73 The turret can be placed almost anywhere, and can be controlled manually with a handheld device, or set to auto-control and function like a sentry gun. The gun is based on a temperature system. While it has infinite ammo, firing too quickly will cause the gun to overheat, however, using it in auto-targeting mode will prevent this. Even while auto-targeting, the operator must still press the fire button to make the turret fire. An alarm will activate when auto-target detects an enemy. This weapon can also be damaged by enemy fire. With the Widomaker Specialization Primary Upgrade, the Widowmaker Turret can fire at non-stealthed targets automatically requiring no input, while still being able to manually control it with the alternative function button. The handheld device presents all the information necessary to operate the turret, on auto-targeting mode, the gun's "health" is displayed in the top right corner with a simple precentage meter. When using manual aiming, the user sees the device's screen as it was an scope. In this mode, more information is available to the user, with a more precise health indicator, the rotation degrees used, the exact tempereture it has, and two lines that connect with the croshairs that represent how hot the gun is getting, the closer the lines get to the crosshair the hotter it becomes. In multiplayer, the weapon will have colored shadows to indicate if it belongs to a teammate or an enemy, green is for teammate, and red is for enemies. This is important since they can be damaged by friendly fire. The turret can also be locked-on by a player, even when playing with lock-on disabled. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 26,000 Credits When placed fires fully-automatic flechettes. It automatically detects targets, warning the user when a target is available, and can be fired with the seperate controller. The controller can manually operate the turret by using the alternate function button. It is prone to overheating, and can be damaged by enemy fire. Category: Ballistics Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "This weapon cannot be fired while held. Instead, users set up the weapon in a stationary position. Users can then use a remote to fire it or "look" through the weapon's eyes and fire at targets while standing in a relatively safe position. Note, this weapon can overheat if fired too quickly." *Clip Size - Infinite (Overheats) *Damage - 20 *Secondary Fire - Remote Controlled Scope *Headshot Multiplier - +20% *Turret Health - 660 to weapons fire. *Note: 1 melee to the front or 3 melees to the back will destroy it easily. Flash Grenades destroy a Widowmaker Turret instantly. With Blinding Powder it only takes 2 melee attacks to the back, but still blinds the user. Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Ballistic Focus (Primary) *Widowmaker Specialization (Primary) *Improved Ballistic Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *This weapon is never used by enemies in Conduit 2's campaign mode *A rather interesting fact is that the turret has unlimited ammo, but it uses ballistic type, and therefore solid, projectiles. This means that it can create or teleport bullets somehow to have a constant stream of ammunition. This may somehow be linked to the Phase Rifle's "Power Cells" received from ammo crates. *For what appears to be a relatively fragile device, the Turret has more health than an un-armored player, that is against weapons fire. *The control device that the player uses never has its name shown through normal gameplay. However, through hacks it can be added to the player's loadout without ever holding a Widowmaker Turret or even entering a level. If this is done, the name of the control device is shown as "Loudout-WeaponName-26". The name is similar to hack-only weapons such as Loudout-WeaponName-24 (Striker) and Loudout-WeaponName-25 (Deatomizer Mk9). CONDUIT 2 E3 interview from gametrailers.com 009_0010.jpg|Turret in auto-fire CONDUIT 2 E3 interview from gametrailers.com 009_0012.jpg|Turret in manual-fire Screen shot 2011-02-20 at 6.22.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-20 at 6.23.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-20 at 6.23.56 PM.png References Category:Conduit 2 weapons Category:The Trust weapons